Maximum Ride Can Read
by BlackAngelWings1010
Summary: Well, I don't know if you knew this, but the characters of Mximum Ride can actually read. Sort of. Join Max, Fang, Iggy, Ella, Nudge, GAzzy, Angel and Total as they read the books of Maximum Ride. Fax Eggy Nudge\Gazzy
1. Chapter 1

I woke up this morning in a white room. For a second I thought it was the school, but then I remembered I didn't have to worry about that anymore. I smelled chocolate chip cookies downstairs. I run down the stairs barely bothering to put a hoodie and jeans on. I pull my hood up, to cover my rat's nest of hair before I go in the kitchen. "Hey, Ella." I say to the girl sitting next to be at the table. "Hey, Max." She replies and then Fang walks in, and a book drops on my head. I stare at it. Wait, why did it have my name on the cover? I read the cover out loud, "Maximum Ride, The Angel Experiment. What?" I search for a note, which I find. Maximum Ride, You don't know me but your friends will all be locked in a room with you and this book. There will also be a kitchen, two bathrooms, and seven rooms for you, Fang, Iggy, the Gasman, Ella, Nudge, and Angel. This book is mostly from your point of view, but sometimes it will be Fang, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, or Nudge's. Best of luck, and by the way, there is no possible way to get out of there until you are done with the book. And if you don't read the book, you will die in there! Your maid serves food at the kitchen. -Black Angel Wings I look up now and we are in a strange room and everyone but me is confused and dazed or trying to pound the door open. "Um… Guys? The only way they'll let us out is if we read this book." Everyone stops and stares at me. "Max? Is this some weird way to get us to start reading better because I don't like it, no I don't like it at all"-Iggy covered her mouth. I showed them the note. "Okay," Fang sighed, "Who reads first?" Ella fake gasps, "That's truly thee longest sentence I've ever hear him say!" I laugh. "I'll read, Fang." Hey My first fanfic. Virtual cookies if you review. Hearts- Black Angel Wings! Tell me what you think, k? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : If you dare read this story, you become part of the Experiment. I know that sounds a little mysterious, but it's all I can say right now.**

**Max**

"No duh, it sounds mysterious, Max." says Iggy.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes.

Prologue. Congratulations. The fact that you opened this means you've taken one giant step closer to surviving till your next birthday.

"Is that a threat?" asks Nudge, wide eyed.

"Yeah, totally, Nudge. I would definitely kill someone because they didn't open a book." I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm, but Gazzy doesn't catch it.

"Woah, I really better do my school work!" He says.

**Yes, _you,_ standing there leafing through these pages. **

"Max, in case you haven't noticed, we're sitting."

"_I _know that, IGGY!"

**_Do not put this book down. _I'm dead-**

"She's dead?" Shrieks Nudge, "B-b-but why is she here? IS she a ghost? NO a zombie? AHHH!" Nudge runs into the bathroom.

I yell at her, "Nudge, I was going to say **I'm dead serious-Your life could depend on it. This is my story, the story of my family, but it could just as easily be your story, too. We're all in this together; trust me on that.**

"Why should we trust you?" Fang and Ella ask, from either side of me.

"Cuz I'm awesome!" I say.

Fang whispers to me, "Keep telling yourself that."

Nudge comes out of the bathroom and sits next to Ella.

I've never done anything like this, so I'm just going to have to jump in, and you try to keep up. Okay. I'm Max. I'm fourteen. I live with my family who are five kids not related to me by blood, but are still totally my family.

"OH, and can you guys not interrupt?" I ask everyone.

"You're the one who interrupted." Says Fang.

We're- well, we're kind of amazing.

"Yeah we are!" Yells Gazzy and Iggy.

"What parts of no interruptions or you lose TV privileges do you to not understand?"

Not to sound so full of myself but we're like nothing you've ever seen before. Basically, we're pretty cool, nice, smart- not average in any way. The six of us- me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman,

Gazzy has to restrain himself to keep from shouting out.

and Angel- were made on purpose by the sickest, most horrible "scientists" you could possibly imagine. The created us as an experiment. An experiment where we ended up only 98 percent human. The other two percent has a big impact, let me tell you. We grew up in a science lab/ prison called the School, in cages, like lab rats. It's pretty amazing that we can think or speak at all. But we can- and so much more. There was one other school experiment that made it past infancy. Part human, part wolf-all predator: they're called Erasers.

Fang snorts. "Sounds like a commercial."

"It does, doesn't it?" Ella smiles.

They're tough, smart, and hard to control. They look human, but when they want to, they are capable of morphing into wolf men, complete with fur, fangs, and claws. The school uses them as guards, police-and executioners. To them, we're six moving targets- prey smart enough to make a fun challenge. Basically, they want to rip our throats out. And make sure the world never finds out about us.

"Um… Max, this book is a best seller. The world already found out." Angel pointed out.

"It's a bestseller?" I look on the back and read the cover _#1 New York Times BESTSELLER_

And then something catches my eye.

_Max's missions:_

_Protect the rest of her gang- Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel from a pack of half wolf, half humans, with a taste for flying humans._

_Rescue Angel from a crew of complete wack-jobs_

_Infiltrate a secret facility to track down their missing parents_

_Figure out what she really thinks about Fang_

_Get revenge on the one person she thought she could trust_

_Discover the best chocolate chip cookie in New York City_

_Save the whole world for crying out loud._

"Um… Max. It says it on the top of the back cover."

"Yeah, I know."  
I turn back to where I was in the book.

But I'm not lying down just yet. I'm telling _you,_ right? This story could be about you- or your children. So please, take this seriously. I'm risking everything that matters to tell you-_but you need to know._

"Maxie, that's not very smart, risking everything and all." Iggy says mock seriously.

Keep reading-don't let anyone stop you.

"Like Erasers?" Asks Angel.

-Max. And my family: Fang, Iggy Nudge,

the Gasman, and Angel.

Welcome to our nightmare

"Nightmares are scary, Max." Angel said.

Hey awesome people R&R! :P


	3. Chapter 3 AN SORRY GUYS

**I am so so sorry for everyone that I told that I would update certain stories **_**THREE MONTHS AGO, **_**and I still haven't. I don't have an excuse, except for that I was really busy and I'm writing my own story with my own characters, and I'm going to try to get it published when I'm done. I'm really really sorry to everyone who has been waiting. **

**Love you guys, but I might discontinue some of my stories or put them up for adoption. I'm not sure which right now, though. You can vote on my profile to tell me which ones you want me to keep, thanks. And yes, I do know that my author's notes suck. **

**Love, Tori**


End file.
